


Broken wings

by Lovleyday



Series: Broken wings [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovleyday/pseuds/Lovleyday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Been ABout 3 Months Since The shy and quiet Matthew Williams Has seen the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, Thinking That One night was just a One Night Stand He just wants to get Him out of his Head which cuases Mattie to become very Sick, so sick America takes him to the hospital which soon unravels a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken wings

The Canadian squirmed, the persistent discomfort he was feeling, was something new to him.  
His stomach churned,but then would relinqulish and tapered,He gripped his stomach. he felt as if he was being maimed from the inside out, he felt dejected,and worsly by his own body.

Suddenly there was a thud at the door,a cold winter breeze flooded in, his heart began to flutter like butterflies wings, and the tention began to rise could it be,?Prussia.?  
his feet ran freely to the door as if he has gained strength all of a sudden from wanting to see this person, this very special person.  
his feet hardly not touching the ground, his room door slammed open and the corners of his eyes, flooding his eye sight making it hard for him to see a thing.  
He felt a grasp of happiness and it lifted him.  
the light caught the outline, and Mattie with his arms wide open hugged the blurry figure tightly

"Hey,Bro!" the cheerful voice periced the hope of this person being the albino german  
Mathew slowly lifthed his head for the fimilar voiced mans neck and quickly wiped the tears away from his cheeks

"Al-Alfred...." his whisper of distress caught the american's wandering attention

"What's Wrong bro,Huh?" Alfred said poking at Mathew's Cheek  
The grief welled once agian in Matthew's cheast,The ache in his stomach began to churn once more

"N-nothing, my stomach just hurts a bit..." Mathew said softly turning away from the cheerful American 

"Hum,You hungry....?" Alfred Paused reaching into his jacket intill a bag was waved into Mathew's Face "...Here Take this Hamburger, Bro!!!!!" America grinned with Please waving the almost non edible hamburger in the canadian's face  
The smell quickly hit mathew senses making him cover his mouth dramatically and turn back to the sligthly opened door in which he came out of 

"Mattie?!" Alfred said losing his smile quickly and then following the canadian through the door

The Rancid smell filled the American's nose  
Mathew was Sitting up with both Hands down on the tiles his face was over the toilet and tears were running down his face  
his body jerked and more of the odor would feel the air Causing America to covered his mouth 

"Dude,what's wrong with you?" The American said as he quickly leapped over to the canadian's side pulling his hair back with his right hand and rubbing his back with his left. Mathew wiped his mouth

"I haven't Been feeling well for a couple of days now,I usualy vomit in the morning and Late at Night..." Mathew said camley trying to catch his Breathe of limited freash air  
America Surprisingly calm got up and patted canada's back softly

"Bro,That's brutal...Let me take you to the hospital..."Alfred said Frantic  
The Canadian Nodded with agreement

Hospital

 

In the hospital  
Familier smells filled the air  
Mostly lavander air freasheners, Disguising Hidious smell of Death decaying or the ones that have a limp in there walk,slowly dying.  
This smell is depressing.  
Canada is seated,with a pen,and a paper asking information.  
Do you have any health problems?

Asthma...

If yes,is there any history of this problem?

I don't know, my Mother ner' My father. They are Deceased.

The words Stand out. The Canadian stares Meticulously at it as if the words are gonna somehow pop from out the paper but then he relinquish and sighs  
Then without warning, He felt a shy tugging on edge of his shirt, surprised, he turned around to Notice a Small child no older than three,Slender and Blonde with a Pure face and long Lanthy hair. she smelled like Jhonsan Lotion and there was hint of pink to her face

"Hello little girl,do I know you...?" Mathew said crutching down to the small child  
The girl smiled and hugged the canadian making Him almost jump back

"Jessica!!!!" A Tall Slender Blonde woman quickly came up from behind the small child and lifted her away from Mathew

"I'm So sorry" The woman said bouncing the child in her arm  
Canada is back up on feet

"Oh...That's Okay there's no harm done." canada Said with a sheepish Face

"I don't know what has gotten into her,she usually dosen't walk up to people like that unless there Pregnant...your the first man she has Openly walked up to.Thank you."The slender woman said with Amazement  
Matthew's Face has turned red he's chocked up in words agian  
the woman Reaches into her pocket,and pulls out a thin peice of white paper and a pen she writes and then hands Canada the paper  
with a number on it

"If you would like to Babysit her,You can call this number" The woman said  
Mathew's face was once more Surprised

"You don't even know me,why would you want me to babysit your child?" The canadian Said Perverse  
The Woman turned quickly and Dashed

"I Like your Aora!!!" She said Loudly  
The Child Waved  
He waved Backed and they dissapeared from his sight.

Study doors

 

The frigid tool moved softly across his stomach.  
The doctor used this warm gel to help it move smoothly across his stomach  
"Relax." The European doctor said meticulously rubbing the tool around his Abdomen  
Alfred emerged through the door, with a Mcdonalds Hamburger in his mouth. It was always amazing to canada how Alfred could keep up his intrepid personality in check while stuffing his face with slightly uncooked meat,he felt more vomit coming up.

("Think something eles,Maple Leaves in the fall") He thought  
The savoring smell calmed his stomach. Finally,Full euphoria.

"What The Hell Is That?" The American's Voice Made Mathew jump up in Lurid, Canada looks at the image.  
The Image was blurry,He couldn't make out the picture

"This is Amazing..." the doctor said rubbing the tool in that one spot but then turning the dial.

The Noise Surprised Him  
It sounded Like horses Softly Galloping across the Graze

"W-hat is that?" The Canadian is now Terrified  
"  
Well Congradulations,your Expecting." The european Smiles

Canada Freezes like a deer in the headlights, The words are stuck  
Alfred's Face drops and Reddens with anger  
"HOWS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE BRO,MATTIE'S A VIRGAN!!!!!" Alfred screams while gripping his hamburger to bits  
the doctor looked at Mathew,This was his Problem he was going to have to tell his brother on his own he grabbed his clipboard and slipped around to the door,he Shrugs his shoulders 

"There is also a thought, He is a male,It is a Miricle and it happens on rare occasions" The docter said about to leave from the Maddening American's Sight

Canada reached out his hand  
"Docter...."Canada whispred  
the docter turned around to look at the frantic Canadian

"...How far do you think i'm along?..." Mathew finished  
The docter sighed and turned around slighty so he could about see a bit of the worried canadian he then took a deep breath and continued

"Your about 3 months along, your baby is about the size of a large peach,it might be frantic or stressed about something to make it jitter like that but if you change something about the habit, it will be just fine,You will come to the docter every month to do a check up intill the day comes to have the baby...is that okay with you...?" the Docter caught his Breath once agian  
Mathew Nodded 

"Good your next appointment will be in the next 2 weeks, I will call you to make the arrangments" He said as he Waved goodbye and walk himself out of their room Dissapearing from the Twins sights  
America stuffed the smushed hamburger in his mouth

"What's That guys problem,Your not going to have a baby..." America paused swallowing the Hamburger "...He's got a few screws loose in his head!!!"  
The Guilt welled up within Mathew, He felt as if he was going to exploed if he didn't tell his Naive brother about that unexpected night with Prussia.The day that America didn't come to visit.

The baby Kicked the inside of Canada's womb making Him jerk the words out of his cheast  
"I Had sex with Prussia!!" The words spilled out like word vomit He covered mouth quickly praying to god he didn't hear him

"What?!" The Amereican said in a pissed tone

("Mapple,He heard me!!!") The canadian Froze up

"With That Albino German?" The American said Making his voice Very Vain,The Canadian Looked at him trying to move his lips so he could say something 

"Yes,I'm sorry brother..."Canada said Now looking Down,Trying to hold in his Tears,Now noticing his now Perky Stomach.

 

"I Think I'm in Love...With him...," The Canadian whispers making the Fetus inside him stand extremely still,listening what It's mother has to say

"In Love...Do you even know what that means?"America say waiting for his Little brother to Reply a really Stupid answer through his lips,Canada let's the words flood out as he jerks up violently

"PRUSSIA CARES FOR ME,AND HE DOSEN'T FORGET WHO I AM OR TREATS ME LIKE I'M TOTALLY INVISABLE,I'M GLAD THAT I'M BEARING HIS CHILD SO FUCK OFF! Canada Gasp for air, and sheepishly runs out the room door

-Winter wonderland-

 

Mathew Begins to feel Jaded,by the time he made it as far away from Alfred a possible,After he had Planned to Abscond from him till' the baby was born.  
He had left his Jacket unresponsibly at the hospital and his body felt Frigid. The fetus inside him was a still as a rock,This Frightened Him.

("I Had only Found out about me and...Gilbert's child just some time ago and I'm already Being a Iresponsable Parent...")

He could feel the tears tickle down his cheeks,usually prussia would be here to tell him to stop crying and kiss his tears away and then Softly on the lips to replace the emptiness he felt.  
He was getting a little closer home,Wandering in his own little wonderland,trying to keep this unborn child warm.

Aburptly The sound Of wheels ripping through Snow and Ice Caught The Nerovus Canadian's wandering Attention,  
The Sound grew More and More Louder and the sound Engrossed in Mathew's Mind Making ringing in his Ear Drums.  
His Legs Told him One thing and One thing Only.Run.  
The Snow Beneth His Feet Gently Slid Him Closer to Hope,But the Ecelerated Moving Veicle made him feel more and More Lurid By the Minute.

His Weary Body Couldn't Take it Anymore, And before He Knew it he was calasped in the Snow,His Glasses Knocked Clear from His face.  
The Headlights Brighten Then Dims. Soon he is Surrounded By darkness, He's Frightned.  
The cruncing Of the snow began to get closer and closer...,

**Author's Note:**

> Uh-oh who do You think Is attacking Preggy Matthew?  
> Oh and Before I forget, I don't Think you will be seeing Jessica and Her Mother again During this series, She was Just a Clue to what was Happening to Matthew so Much more Like a Rabbit hole.


End file.
